


Bond. Ace Bond.

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee, Crushes, F/M, Pizza, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, aesthetic appreciation, sharp dressed man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy has a crush. Clint is concerned for her, but he has no reason to worry.





	Bond. Ace Bond.

**Author's Note:**

> inkhandsammy on tumblr prompted james bond, chandelier, lucky the dog.
> 
> A big thank you to Stella_Malodi for her beta services!

Darcy sighed as Lucky jumped up on her.

"You sure you're okay?" Clint asked. 

Lucky was asking the same thing as he licked her face, but he couldn't speak English, so Darcy answered them both: "Yeah, I just... have a crush." 

Clint shook his head. 

"I  _ know _ ," Darcy said. "But I can't help it! Everybody was getting fitted to go to a benefit today and Tony wanted them all to have it done in the lab, and he was just standing there in a tux, being attractive.”

Clint had carefully avoided said fitting and had so far also avoided getting nagged for not being there, so he kept his mouth shut while Darcy let out another sigh, but it was more dreamy than resigned.

"He looked like James Bond..." she said, shoving Lucky onto the floor so she could pick up her pizza off the counter. "Like he was about to leap over the railing, grab onto the chandelier, and swing over to the balcony so he could rappel down the side of the building to get away from the cat-petting villain." She let out another sigh and took a bite out of her pizza.

"The villain, in this case, being Tony."

"Obviously," Darcy said through a mouthful of pepperoni.

"Darce... There's a difference between a crush and just aesthetically appreciating someone."

"I know..." Darcy said. "I appreciate Nat. But... you weren't there. You didn't see him. I think... I think it really is a crush. I thought he was a nice guy before this, and I appreciated his—" she waved a hand at her face "—aesthetics, but I don’t think I can resist a sharp dressed man."

"But remember what happened last time?” Clint asked. “Ian  _ said _ he was okay with the fact that you were ace, but—"

" _ I know _ ," Darcy huffed. "It's just a crush. I'll get over it."

Clint eyed her, unsure of how to approach such a delicate situation. If her crush got too big, she'd be hurt almost as much as she would be if she offered her heart to someone who demanded more than she could give. It would be more difficult to shake the crush with him around the Tower all the time. Clint had to get Steve off her mind somehow, and thankfully, he'd heard something the previous day that he was hoping would distract her.

"Just... think about something else other than how good he looks in a tux, okay?" he said. Darcy made a frustrated noise that communicated the fact that she had—until he brought it up again. "No, no," Clint continued, tossing aside his 'a little birdie told me' plan and just going for it: "Nat told me Bucky's ace too, so maybe you two should hang out. Bond. 'Ace space,' y'know?"

Lucky ran off with Darcy's pizza.

"Bucky's ace?" she repeated weakly.

"Yeah, I—Nat told me. So go make friends with him and forget about Steve."

"Who said anything about Steve?" Darcy asked.

Clint looked from the coffee maker to Darcy with a frown. "I thought you said you saw him in a tux this afternoon—"

"No," Darcy interrupted, "I said I saw ' _ him _ ;' I never said  _ which _ 'him.'"

"Which... 'him' did you mean, then?"

A knock on the door prevented her from answering, but Clint was pretty sure he knew what she would have said. He watched as she slowly got up to answer the door, as though she thought she might wake up from a dream if she made any sudden moves.

"Hey." If he hadn't recognized the voice, Clint would have been able tell who it was by the way Darcy's face lit up. "We're getting set up for a movie night in the common room, I was wondering of you wanted to join us."

"Yeah, that's—you're—that sounds great," she told him, then leaned back as Bucky stuck his head into the apartment and waved at Clint.

"Offer's open," he said, gesturing behind him.

"I've got plans," Clint admitted, and caressed the coffee maker, which was almost finished.

"Oh yeah," Darcy remembered. "Do you mind if I skip out?"

"Not at all," Clint said; he was already putting her coffee cup away. "More for me."

"Okay, bye!" Darcy called. As she pulled the door shut, Clint heard her say, "So I really liked that bow tie you had on earlier today..."

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy and Bucky cuddle on the couch. Clint cuddles with his coffee. Lucky would cuddle with the pizza if he hadn't already eaten it.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170013060448/bond-ace-bond)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
